


同谋

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 原作背景简单来讲就是文达设陷阱一步步吸引奎妮走进圈套，让她走近格林德沃，走近她，每一次都给她充分的选择权，而奎妮每一次都选择了走向黑暗的路。一个巴掌拍不响，所以在她坠落的过程中，她也是同谋。配合陈奕迅的斯德哥尔摩情人食用更好。





	同谋

嘈杂的声音让她的头脑几乎爆裂。  
伤心，失望，无助，绝望，她丧失了控制自己摄魂取念的能力，用手捂住耳朵也无法阻止，四面八方的心声将她吞噬。就在前一刻，当太阳还在的时候，她似乎听到了雅各布的声音——他来找她了！她激动的冲进人群，但她找不到他。  
大雨如注，孤立无援。身体的反应是心的表现，丧失了支撑的她无力的蹲下，响亮雨声中连哭声都没有存在的痕迹。  
所以当她忽然置身一片安静的世界的时候，即使全身警钟长鸣宣告这个女人的危险，她还是无条件相信了她。  
黑色的伞在头顶挡住了雨的侵袭，也为她建造了盾，抵抗外界心声的盾。就算生活在魔法世界，习惯了魔法，魔法还是能让人惊异。第一次知道可以用魔法屏蔽心声。  
“Madame.”  
安静的时间随着这一句法语降临。她回头去寻声音的源头，惊惶讶异撞见了沉稳预谋。  
“Tout Va Bien, Madame？”（你还好吗，夫人？）  
她见到一片黑暗。黑色的精致礼帽，黑色的头发，黑色的手套，黑色的大衣。然而那双眼睛，却碧绿碧绿的，比世界上最昂贵的祖母绿还要美丽，而且还有两颗。她觉得自己一定是被那双眼睛所魅惑，才会不由自主的被那个比黑暗更深沉的女人带走。  
又或许是她真的需要一杯茶。

那个女人坐在她对面，说坐并不是那么准确。她斜躺在椅子上，手肘抵在漆木扶手上，头慵懒的挂在肩膀一侧，两条修长的腿搭在一起伸出去，带着鲜明的法国女人的韵味。然而，就算她是极度放松的状态，奎妮只感到一只黑豹趴在那里冷冷的盯着自己。  
喝完了一杯茶，她无措的冲她笑，试图舒缓气氛。并没有什么效用。休息的黑豹换了个姿势，继续盯着她。  
奎妮尝试对话，掩藏她的恐惧。她说她觉得自己应该走了。黑豹看她站起来，颤颤巍巍的，好像新生的小鹿学走路。  
黑豹也站起来，身体舒展，放松却可以随时发动攻击。  
“I can’t tell if you are joking or if you are just…French.”  
她说这话的时候眉头微挑，脑袋微微摇晃，甜腻的声音带着颤抖，听在耳里有着粉红色的调情意思。  
她的手在小心抵挡茶壶。原本停在空中的茶壶变身进击的茶壶，不断试图朝奎妮空着的杯子倒茶。  
看她用手盖住杯口，对茶壶嗔怒，却毫无攻击性。  
墨绿与黑组成的女人笑了，殷红如血的丰满嘴唇咧开大大的弧度。她被愉悦了。  
可爱的小鹿啊，你可知道，走进了陷阱，脖子上的圈套只会随着挣扎而越拉越紧。  
“你还没见这里的男主人。”  
浓郁的法式风情沾染的英语语调。奎妮不明白自己为什么在听到这句话时却升起一股莫名的失落。  
“你结婚了？”  
“我选择说，deeply commited.”  
黑豹转身离去，留下奎妮独自面对空洞的陌生房间和过于殷情的茶壶。那背部线条优雅高贵，墨绿色的丝绸长裙随着身体的摆动而在躯体上流淌。无意识的，奎妮将那背影烙印在脑海。  
格林德沃走了进来，她瞬间变身惊弓之鸟，猛然刺出魔杖，摆出攻击的姿态。此时她脑海里浮现的，不是姐姐，不是雅各布，而是刚刚婀娜多姿的背影。她分不清是在怪罪那个背影引来危险，还是因为那是她在这间陌生的客房唯一的安全感。她是如此的害怕格林德沃。  
然而格林德沃赢得了她的信任。  
黑豹进来了，乖顺的退到驯养自己的主人身后，直到主人结束与小鹿的对话，目送主人离开。  
小鹿坐在原地瑟瑟发抖。  
她则倚靠着壁炉，她的正背面分别投影在房间里对立墙上的两面镜子，身影和面貌在镜中纵向无限延伸。无数个视线落在那金发小鹿身上。  
直到小鹿惊起，好像她才从漫长的催眠里醒来。  
黑豹一般的女人才将视线投向对面的镜子，观察她。  
“我……我必须走了…我姐姐会担心我…”  
奎妮站起来，慌张的吐着字句，两手不知该放在哪里的在腰身处挥舞。她感到混乱，尤其在经历了情绪的大起大落之后，她已经无力去整理现在的状况。本来奎妮就不是擅长理性思考的人。  
女人单手盘胸，支起另一只手，扶脸遮住嘴角，掩盖上扬。她又一次被愉悦。在胸下的手已经拿着魔杖，手指动了动。烟粉色大衣从椅背上飞起，在奎妮身后浮着。  
半天奎妮才注意到，她实在是太慌张了。  
“哦…谢谢你…你真的是太好了，Ms……”  
她还是用那种调情的方式说话，大概是她的天性使然。即使在这种情况下，她依然有着美丽的天真。  
“Rosier. Vinda Rosier. Ms.Goldstein.”  
“哦…你还知道我的名字……我应该好好谢谢你…哦不…你是那个人的追随者…我不应该…”  
不自知的从嘴中露出声音，奎妮还是不知该如何是好，手上茫然的去捋落在鬓边的金发。大衣在文达的魔杖指挥之下落在了奎妮的肩膀上，奎妮才反应过来去穿。双手都伸进大衣袖，然后她弯腰去够箱子。  
“不用感谢我。出去之后你认识路吗？或许我可以帮你找人？”  
“不…不用…不…也许我需要……”  
这时奎妮才意识到，她在巴黎无处可去。但是依赖格林德沃的人，寻找自己的姐姐？寻找一个傲罗？这会让姐姐陷入困境的。不行她不能这么做。  
如果她出去，寻找到姐姐，那么也会将这些人引去姐姐身边。她不能让这件事发生。  
既然无处可去，那么久留在这里吧。说不定还可以多了解一下格林德沃这些人，了解面前的这位Vinda Rosier.刚刚格林德沃的话还历历在耳。他所向往的世界，让奎妮忍不住一同向往。  
奎妮一向不同于他人的思维回路最后作下了一个决定。  
“我想……或许我可以留在这里。”  
文达饶有兴味的勾起嘴角，她没有问为什么，只是走过去，握住她放下箱子的手，在她的手心里放入了一把钥匙。  
“这是…？”  
“我房间的钥匙。”  
黑发法国女人凑近金发美国甜心的耳边，沙哑的烟嗓吹动她的心弦。

奎妮被分到了一个房间，那个房间门是无法上锁的，也没有钥匙。她无助坐在床边，手里攥着那把钥匙，不知如何是好。  
她不想收拾箱子，即使箱子里也没什么东西。似乎在这里打开箱子是某种意义上的背叛，她承认这里是她安身之处。即使她已经在这里坐定，奎妮还是想要做一些无谓的坚持。  
就这么呆坐着，直到夜晚降临。  
她穿着白天的衣服，直接躺下。相信在奎妮直到现在的人生之中，她第一次如此狼狈，如此不在意舒适与干净。  
房间的隔音很好，应该是施了魔法隔绝了声音。也隔绝了这个房间与外界的接触，连路人的心她都读不到。她第一次陷入完全的寂静之中，除了她自己脑中的声音，什么都没有。  
她意识到自己其实是被软禁了。她明明有机会离开的。为什么会选择留下？  
她一直倾听他人的心声，如今却连自己的心思都搞不明白。  
月光从窗帘缝隙漏进，一缕落在床头柜上，照在那把钥匙上。黄铜钥匙在月光下反射着清冷的光，映在奎妮眼里。她又想起下午文达握着她的手对她耳语的情景。  
为什么要给她钥匙？  
辗转反侧。饥饿感使得入睡更加艰难。奎妮用被子紧紧裹住自己。这一夜注定难眠。

第二天清晨的第一缕阳光拯救了疲惫的奎妮。至少，不必在黑暗中挣扎寻找睡意。  
门外响起叩门声。  
“Madame.”  
她一下子惊坐起，满头乱发，黑眼圈严重，她完全不想让那个精致的文达看到自己这个模样。  
“别进来！我还没…没起来…”  
“Oui. 那早餐我留在这里。你可以自由使用盥洗室。”  
然后门外传来高跟鞋走远的声音。  
奎妮这才起来，胡乱用手梳理了一下头发，对着镜子确定没有蓬乱之感，然后轻手轻脚的走去门边，打开一条门缝，从中探头四处观望。  
好像这间屋子里的人都清空了一样安静。  
她确定空无一人才终于将门打开把早餐拿进来。  
简单的可颂蛋加拿铁，刚出炉的可颂酥香轻盈，金黄的蛋花柔软松驰，温热的咖啡奶香浓郁。双手捂住咖啡杯，暖意从手心向四肢百骸蔓延，驱散了巴黎冬日清晨的寒意。  
最让奎妮惊喜的，是放在餐盘旁边的那一枝半开红玫瑰。绛红花瓣上还沾了露水，好像是刚从枝上剪下，随手放在深褐色实木餐盘当装饰。旁边再配合带有暗花的墨绿色餐具，金灿灿的蛋和可颂。除了跳脱的食物，整体色彩饱和度不高，明度沉郁，满满的高级感。  
法国女人果然精致优雅。  
因为饿，奎妮三下两下便吃完了。边吃边回忆自己在美国和姐姐、雅各布的日常，好吃的食物带来的满足感，让她无暇去感到悲伤。即使她被雅各布伤的很深。  
Crazy.  
她从以前到现在都如此害怕与厌恶这个形容词。因为她是个天生的摄魂取念者，常人无法理解她，别人只会把她当作疯子。在学校的时候，就因为这一点而被欺负，同学嘲笑她，老师无奈的认为她无能，使她几乎丧失了正常的社交能力。就连姐姐也不时的在脑中责怪她不会控制。  
好不容易遇到雅各布，她以为遇到了救赎，遇到了一个无论如何都会站她身边的人。  
但她错了，现在连雅各布都说她疯了。  
吃完了早餐，悲伤卷土重来。  
她放下刀叉的时候碰到了那朵玫瑰。那玫瑰突然飞到了空中，绕着她的头飞了一圈，在她面前停驻。含苞未放的花旋转着，缓缓盛开，不知为何边绽放边从花瓣交叠深处逸出金粉，在空中形成星云状的金色螺旋。配上中心终于完全开放的深红玫瑰，冶艳惊人。  
奎妮看的呆了，抑郁情绪随之烟消云散。  
房间隔壁的墙外，文达面对着墙上的镜子抱胸而立，一手还拿着魔杖，她一直在监视奎妮，这个景象完完全全落在她眼里，而她只是静静地站着，随后离开。

那一天奎妮从房间里出来了，屋子里本来就只住了格林德沃，和包括文达之外的三个追随者，以及她。除了她之外都离开了。没有人的话，她还是愿意出房间透透气。  
大门是锁的，奎妮使用魔法也无法打开。  
无事可做的奎妮便在房间里寻找有趣的事物。对于被关在屋子里这件事，奎妮并不厌恶，毕竟在她大半的人生当中，躲避他人使得她早已习惯独自窝在家的状态。  
房间里有小说，大部分是法文，好不容易找到几本英文小说，有一本是呼啸山庄，不是奎妮喜欢的类型，她嫌弃书中的爱情太过激烈与暴戾，最后将两人摧毁，但是用来打发时间还是可以的。  
毕竟她脆弱的精神拒绝她的入睡。  
午饭与晚餐都是她自己进厨房准备，厨房的食材很多，仔细的分门别类，和自己在美国的家里随意堆在角落的情况完全不同。应该是文达准备的。完全想不到那高贵典雅的文达会做这些事情。奎妮又想到早餐，不禁微笑起来。  
坐了饭就想有人吃，奎妮想要等格林德沃和文达回来。一直等到深夜，还是没有人回来。奎妮终于放弃等待，回了自己房间。  
即使第二天能够稍微放松精神，在异样的寂静中，奎妮还是没能入睡。

第三天，奎妮早早的起床了，睡不着便起来准备早餐。她好像已经忘记了自己身处的状况——怎么可能忘记呢？但人是适应能力极其强大的生物，自怨自艾并不能改变现状。有限空间里的短暂自由，利用起来也不是什么罪恶的事情。即使是在身处狼窝、站在她所有所爱之人的对立面的情况下，也不能阻止一个人为了让自己好受一点而做些什么。  
香味在阴暗的房子里飘散，明黄的晨光照了进来。奎妮施展着魔法，让食材跳舞一样在周身移动。身上粉色的家居服是从行李箱里拿出来的，金色头发反射着阳光，在基色为暗沉的墨绿的屋子里，她明亮极了。她所在之处，一切都是那么美好。  
奎妮自己也感到心情轻松，甚至轻柔的哼起歌来。  
这美好的早晨光景一直持续到她看到格林德沃出现在厨房门口。  
所有的一切都黯淡了下来。漂浮在空中的食物与餐具瞬间落了下来，噼里啪啦哐啷啪叽，厨房里一片狼籍。  
“奎妮，不用顾及我，继续吧。”  
奎妮僵在那，用那双小鹿眼睛望着他。她只是不知道如何反应，虽然格林德沃露出和善的一面，但她天生的敏感还是让她起了浑身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“盖勒特，你吓到小鸟了。”  
格林德沃身后出现文达的身影，她发型一丝不乱，衣着完美，妆容精致，完全不像刚起床的人。对比奎妮休闲的装扮，她们好像不是同一个世界的人。  
格林德沃看了看文达，然后并不在意的从她们两人之间抽身。其起行动作就算是害怕极了的奎妮，也不得不承认，格林德沃真的是异常有魅力的男人。  
文达一挥魔杖，一切快进似的倒放，瞬间恢复原状，厨房焕然一新。  
“Ms. Goldstein，我期待你的早餐。”  
奎妮呆呆的看文达迈着轻盈的步伐离开，默默的松了戒备。

格林德沃和另一个追随者用餐之后一同离开，房间里只剩奎妮和文达。  
不得不说刚刚那场早餐简直是场灾难，并不是食物难吃，而是气氛。在奎妮看来沉闷的就像是葬礼，其他人倒是安之若素。文达坐在她对面，奎妮又一次领教了她的优雅，精细的动刀，切割，偶尔抿一口咖啡。用餐巾擦嘴的动作都是说不出的滋味无穷。处于这种状况下，奎妮反而没吃多少，她的胃口一大早就被格林德沃吓跑了。  
餐盘被文达的魔法收拾干净，她坐在餐桌前，低头看着自己的手指把玩衣角。  
“我也要出门。”  
停顿时间有点太长了，奎妮抬眼看文达，文达站在那静静看她，眼里也不知是什么意味。  
奎妮冲她笑了笑，略带局促，在这种环境下已经是难得一见的开心笑容了。  
如果能读她的心就好了，第一次奎妮发自内心这么想。从来都是不自觉闯入他人脑中的奎妮，原本多么讨厌能读心这能力，现在她却想要突破文达完美的大脑封闭术。文达的优雅、深沉、神秘，每一种特质都令她着迷。  
奎妮一直都是好奇的，对于好奇的人而言，神秘是催动人探索的驱动器，也是最好的诱饵。  
文达知道她上钩了。  
接过她的视线，文达却忽然转身离开，奎妮处于懵圈的状态。文达在门口从衣杆上取下黑色大衣和帽子，穿戴完毕，开门走了出去。奎妮呆然的目送她，就在门即将合上的那一刹那，奎妮发誓她看到文达回头冲她微笑。  
红唇好像太阳灼印一样烙在奎妮眼底。大门没有锁上，那条门缝在存在于不存在之间煎熬着奎妮。她被诱惑着，明明是处于所谓邪恶的阵营，她却感到自己是被蛇引诱的的夏娃，那道文达留下的门缝就是智慧之树的果实。  
今天的门没锁，只要开门就可以出去，就可以去找姐姐，去告诉她格林德沃的所在地，或者去魔法部。全世界都在通缉格林德沃和他的同伙，她现在就掌握着格林德沃的命脉。如果她举报因为导致格林德沃被逮捕，姐姐和她都将会成为魔法世界的英雄，尤其是姐姐，她是傲罗，她将会集万千荣光于一体。姐姐也会因此对自己另眼想看吧？以前轻视她的人也会因此而夸赞欣赏自己吧？只要打开那个门缝，走出去……  
回过神来的时候，奎妮已经走到了大门边。她的手在颤抖，她的身体在发冷，紧张肆无忌惮侵袭她的全身。  
她已经将手放到了门把上。  
只要打开这个门……  
但是她没有。她将门关上了，咔哒一声，门再次锁上。  
浑身都出了虚汗，她无力的转身倚靠在门上，脸上的困惑表示她自己都无法理解自己的行为。她双手捂住脸，颓然的靠着门滑下，瘫坐在门口，放声大哭。  
那瞬间她想了很多，思绪快得令她无法捕捉线索，她只知道如果她出去了，她将永远不可能跟雅各布在一起，永远不可能跟雅各布结婚，她要面对永无止境的躲藏与隐瞒。她不想，她不愿，她想要光明正大的行走在阳光下，想要与雅各布手牵着手推着婴儿车走在大马路上，想要在麻鸡的面包店里对顾客微笑并结算账单。至于为什么脑海里闪过文达的脸，她并没有深究。  
格林德沃的世界，是能够实现她梦想的世界。她无比的向往，这向往令她关上了那扇门，也令她选择站在所有所爱之人的对立面。所以她恸哭。  
她并不明白这逻辑，但是她敏锐的感觉已经将她的未来勾勒。  
除了用哭泣释放情绪，她无能为力。

楼下的格林德沃与文达并排而立，卡尔旁边忍不住发问：“你怎么知道她会选择留下？”  
“Je sais pas.(我不知道) 如果她出门，就会中我设的圈套而死。”  
卡尔愕然。他虽追随格林德沃，但他还是做不到冷血无情，更何况他至今还称邓布利多为“伟大的邓布利多”。  
“我不会冒让我们暴露的危险。小鸟她做了正确的选择。”  
没有人注意到文达说完这句话愉悦的嘴角，除了格林德沃。他也满意于自己门徒的心机。

奎妮哭累了，回到房间，衰弱的精神让她无力思考。已经两天没睡好了，这在她的人生里几乎是首次的经历。就算与雅各布四处奔波的过程中，也不曾经历过这种折磨。所有人都不在了，空寂的房间加深不安。她第一次无比想念喧嚣的他人心声。  
在这里经历了好多第一次啊。  
她在昏迷前模模糊糊地想。  
等奎妮醒来的时候，已经到深夜了。她去洗漱，巨大的孤独感在阴沉的房间里有着无与伦比的威压。她快要撑不住了。恍若失魂的回到房间，月光柔和的洒下来，她没拉窗帘。  
眼角余光捕捉到有什么在闪光。  
定睛一看，床头柜上还躺着一把钥匙，那把第一天文达放在奎妮手心里的钥匙。

来到格林德沃巢穴的第三个晚上，奎妮走进了文达的房间。  
门声响动，文达警觉的撑起上半身。然后她看见了一个情理之中预料之内的人走了进来。  
黑暗中奎妮不可能看清她的表情，文达得意的笑了。  
她撩开被子，用手拍了拍身边空出来的床位。眼睛渐渐适应黑暗，她从黑暗中看清奎妮的轮廓。  
奎妮站在门边，她绞紧睡衣的手反应了她的紧张。放在壁炉上的重力钟钟摆来回摆动，咔哒咔哒的声响填补两人间短暂又漫长的空白。  
见奎妮一直站着不动，文达开口了，还是那低沉的，带有浓郁法国口音的腔调。  
“你不用害怕。”  
在这样的黑暗中，奎妮的金发似乎还能闪光。她微微摇摆着头，是她的习惯动作，金色短发随之轻柔的摆动。奎妮终于行动了，往前走，直到床边，又停下来。  
文达的目光随着着她的走动而移动，连带着头也转动。床边有照进房间的零散月光，文达可以更清晰的看到奎妮，那双无辜的小鹿眼睛似乎红肿着，哭过了吧。而奎妮也看清了文达，她在看着自己，带着一贯的慵懒的神情。  
无论看多少次都令她想起曾经在画册上看到的黑豹。自己就是这黑豹的猎物。  
既然如此，为何会进入这个房间呢？  
或许是她在这离家千百万公里的地方，在这陌生的国度，陌生的城市，实在是太孤独了吧。  
她爬上了那个空位，背对着文达躺下，身体蜷起，好像这个回归母体的姿势可以缓解不安。  
一只手落在了她的肩膀上，奎妮瞬间连脚尖都僵住了。  
“你在发抖。”  
法国口音增加了魅惑，奎妮全身紧绷着等待着这一声的后续，和声音的主人进一步的动作。但什么都没有发生，只有静默。  
然后那只手离开了，轻轻的。被子盖到了自己的身上，丝缎面料柔软又凉滑，没什么重量，好像云朵覆盖身体。  
身后有轻柔的响动，文达将自己重新收进被子，似乎也转身背对着奎妮。  
背部似有若无的接触到彼此，两人的体温透过薄薄的睡衣相融。  
这一丝温暖，让奎妮几欲哭泣。  
在莫名的情绪中，奎妮在这么多天里，首次安稳地沉入梦乡。

墓地，演讲。  
嘈杂的心声噪音又回来了。  
一切都是陷阱，然而奎妮并不在意。她只知道见到雅各布她很高兴，能让雅各布接触到格林德沃是件好事，说不定雅各布会和她一起接受格林德沃的理念。听到姐姐与纽特也一起来了，让她更加安心。她不是一个人置身这场盛大却荒唐的集会。  
然后她看到文达捧着骷髅水烟恭敬的上台，优雅而高傲。她为她感到高兴。能这样抬头挺胸站到理想的前路上，站到引领者的位置上，这一定是值得骄傲的事情。  
她虽然自己没有伟大的理想，但是她能理解，而且对于他人的情感她自有特殊的敏感。她希望能够在格林德沃引领之下，在文达和其他追随者的努力之下，借他们的庇护，守护她自己的小小的确定的幸福。  
We live for freedom，for truth and FOR LOVE.  
格林德沃说这句话的时候，奎妮相信自己与他视线相对了。她抓紧了雅各布的手。  
她没注意到文达的视线从遥远的中心落在自己身上。  
然后她看到了麻鸡的战争，坦克、枪械、原子弹，她读到身边的雅各布脑中浮现的深刻的恐惧。原来雅各布所想要的，也和她一样，如果格林德沃可以阻止战争，那么也可以给雅各布带来幸福。她又进一步相信雅各布会跟她投奔格林德沃。  
再然后她看到傲罗攻击平民。  
It is NOT we who are violent.  
格林德沃如是说。  
然后众人的离开，蓝色火焰的点燃，文达第一个冲入火焰，平安无事的跨过。还有其他几个追随者，都是奎妮这几天熟悉的脸孔。原本以为只是装饰，结果在卡尔穿过的时候，意外发生了。卡尔却被烧成灰烬。  
原来那个火炎并不是摆设，而是检测虔诚信仰的魔法关卡。  
信仰不虔诚的巫师纷纷被烧死。  
文达在火焰的另一侧，她在这一侧。  
她渴望吗？  
奎妮你渴望吗？  
好像回到初次见面的那一刻，文达握紧她的手，在她耳边轻声细语，鼻息打在耳垂与脖颈，痒的骚动不安。  
格林德沃在火焰的中心。他所代表的理想世界在那火焰的中心。  
“奎妮！你醒醒！”  
“雅各布…他就是答案…”  
奎妮的声音颤抖。  
“他想要的就是我们想要的…”  
雅各布拒绝着她，奎妮读到他的心，她知道他们之间产生了巨大的鸿沟，但她不死心。  
她看到雅各布眼里自己因悲伤痛苦而狰狞的脸。  
“Walk with me.”  
“宝贝…不！”  
奎妮内心在滴血，她崩溃了。她从他的神情里看到，从他的心里感受到，他全盘的拒绝。  
“WALK WITH ME！！”  
奎妮第一次大声疾呼，她无望的发泄。她知道此时的自己的表情一定万分丑陋，因为剧烈的情绪而扭曲。  
她脑中浮现文达那张无时无刻风轻云淡的脸。  
瞪视着雅各布，他的眼里满是不可置信与惊慌失措，然后他的心声和真实的声音在她耳边炸开。  
那声很轻，却匕首一般扎在她心上。  
“You are crazy.”  
心碎裂成粉末的声音原来就是悄无声息。她丧失了一切的表情。转身，投入火焰。  
火焰灼烧她的身体，而她不觉得烫。只感到从内心深处一点点啃噬自己的绝望带来的庞然痛楚。她在蓝色的火炎中撕心裂肺的哭吼，然后她登上演讲台，格林德沃牵住她的手。她的脸上风平浪静，好像刚刚的一切都不曾存在过一样。  
转身观望她所爱的人们，她曾经所爱的人。  
奎妮在火焰的这一侧，他们在另一侧。  
然后她被格林德沃幻影移形走了。

当她再次降落到地面上的时候，她感到冷。纽蒙伽德的城堡并没有隔绝冷空气。  
文达站在她面前。她冲她微笑，她朝她走去。  
拥抱是最为直接的温暖传递方式，文达将走向她的奎妮揽进怀里。  
厚重的大衣拦不住交融的体温。  
奎妮回抱那细瘦的身躯。她闭上眼，第一次听到了文达的心声。  
你是同谋。  
我设下陷阱，给你选择权，本以为你是一步步落入圈套。最后发现，只有你的参与，我才能计划成功。承认吧，你是同谋。  
不过，不用担心，我是极好的秘密守护者。


End file.
